The well-known dart consists of a generally cylindrical rigid body with a point at one end and guide vanes at the other end. Darts are usually thrown at a target at a relatively short range; in the order of five yards. An arrow is a form of dart which is projected a much longer range by means of a bow. The sport of shooting with a bow and arrows, archery, is ancient both for target shooting and hunting, and millions of people annually take part in archery. However, bows and arrows are fairly cumbersome and can be quite expensive.